Charlos
| affiliation = World Government | occupation = World Noble | residence = Mariejois | jva = Chafurin | Funi eva = Jason Kane | birth = June 1st }} Saint Charloss is one of the World Nobles. He is the son of Saint Roswald and the older brother of Saint Shalulia. Appearance Charloss has the same hairstyle as his father and sister. He has a wide, obese face and what appears to be stubble around his thick-lipped mouth. He always has snot hanging from one of his nostrils, which he regularly picks at. As a Celestial Dragon, he wears the typical full-body, thick white suit of obese frame that resembles a spacesuit with medals or buttons on it, with a green collar, and a resin bubble that grants him a supply of oxygen separate from the ones commoners breathe. During his encounter with Zoro, his height was inches shorter than him. Personality Charloss is more of a spoiled brat in comparison to his sister and lacks a sense of responsibility. His personality can be compared to Helmeppo's when Luffy first met him, although seemingly worse. While he shares the same disregard for commoners as his father and sister, he is more prone to acting immature or violent than they are. He also has a habit of picking his nose all the time. While his family shows commoners where their place is whenever they pass by, Charloss purposely goes out of his way to make it clear. He made his slave suffer like his sister did, but his sister simply shot her slave whereas he pushed his slave to the limits until he collapsed, and then sold him off to ensure the man's continued suffering. He also seems to have a very strong need for confirmation from his father, as he constantly wants him to see and acknowledge his actions. He also wastes money, committing to spend an absurd amount of money on Keimi while just intending to put her in a tank full of piranhas and watch her swim for her life. He generally does not bother much with details and leaves his escorts to handle the issues of things like paperwork. Relationships Monkey D. Luffy After Charloss shot Hatchan, he earned Luffy's wrath. In retaliation, Luffy punched him in the face. Abilities and Powers As a World Noble he can do as he pleases and can summon in an admiral, if he is harmed in any way. He seems to have good eyesight as he could see Zoro moving at a fast speed, though he was not bright enough as he believed that Zoro was killed when Bonney acted so. Physically, Charloss is very weak, as he would rather be carried around by a slave than walk, and was easily knocked out with one punch by Luffy. Weapon Charloss wields a golden pistol, however, it is unclear how skilled he is at using it, since Luffy and Zoro were able to dodge his shots with ease. He basically uses it to shoot anyone who displeases him at point blank range. He did, however, managed to shoot Hatchan, something that made him overly excited and proud. History Sabaody Archipelago Arc He is first seen sitting on the back of a slave, who is forced to carry him around on all fours like a horse. Because the tired man is moving slowly, Charloss abuses him. Aside from the man, he also has a henchman in a suit (who was not a slave, but more likely a World Government worker) and two female slaves by his side. When a group of doctors are carrying a man in his presence to the hospital, he orders them to halt. When they tell him that the man is dying, Charloss simply kicks the heavily wounded man to the ground, planning to "help him" to die, as he believes paying him respect is more important than their lives. When he sees a nurse, Marie, looking over the wounded man or possibly trying to avoid eye contact with Charloss out of fear, he says that she will become his thirteenth wife, ordering that his first five wives to be returned to being commoners. He takes her away despite her protests. A man stands up, pleading for him not to take Marie away, as she is his fiancé, but Charloss simply shoots him, angered that the man would dare stand in his presence. As he is about to leave, Zoro stands in his way. Zoro, not knowing who he is, asks if Charloss needs directions. Appalled by Zoro's seemingly defiant attitude, he tries to shoot him. Zoro expertly dodges the attack and prepares to cut Charloss down in retaliation, but Jewelry Bonney, in the form of a child, tackles Zoro before he can strike. She claims him to be her brother and weeps at his "death". Charloss is fooled (although he wondered if Zoro had evaded the attack) by the simple deception and goes about his business. He later meets up with Roswald and Shalulia at the Human Auctioning House. Moments after he arrives, Keimi is put up for auction, so he quickly bids 500,000,000 on her, far more than anyone present is capable of bidding, where he plans to put her in a tank of piranhas to see how fast she can swim. Just then, Luffy and Zoro crash into the auction house. Luffy immediately sets off to rescue Keimi, and Hatchan is revealed as a fishman while trying to stop him. Charloss shoots Hatchan, ecstatic that he has caught a fishman for free. Luffy marches toward Charloss despite protests from Hatchan. Charloss is angered by Luffy's attitude, but cannot hit Luffy with his pistol. With a single punch, Luffy sent Charloss flying through several rows of benches, leaving a fist-shaped indent on Charloss' face from the impact. He is later seen unconscious together with his father when Shalulia scolds the Marines for being unable to capture the Straw Hat Pirates. Major Battles *Charloss vs. Roronoa Zoro (interrupted by Jewelry Bonney) *Charloss vs. Monkey D. Luffy Merchandise Video Games Non-Playable Appearances *One Piece: Gigant Battle *One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World Trivia * He currently has a total of eight wives; he previously had 13 but dismissed five of them. * Saint Charloss has a habit of constantly picking his nose through his bubble. This is due to the fact the bubble is made with Sabaody Archipelago Yarukiman resin instead of glass, making them penetrable. This also explains how Luffy was able to punch him despite the bubble not shattering, but rather popping. References Site Navigation de:Charlos-sei es:Charloss fr:Saint Charlos id:Charloss Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:World Nobles Category:Sabaody Archipelago Characters Category:Summit War Saga Antagonists